


You got my heart skipping

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Take place sometime after Frozen Fever, Kristoff accidentally sees Anna in a state of undress
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 29





	You got my heart skipping

“Could you go and get Anna for me please?” Elsa had asked him. She was meeting with some neighboring kingdom’s royals and she needed to ask Anna something. She didn’t explain what exactly, but Kristoff wasn’t to pry. He wanders down the hallway of the castle, still in a bit of awe that he was now living here himself. He reaches Anna’s door, gently knocking. There’s no answer, and Kristoff’s eyebrow lifts. Was she not in her room? Should he check? He hesitates a moment, but since Elsa was waiting, he decides to open the door and take a look.

His eyes immediately widened, his face becoming flushed at the sight before him. Anna’s back was turned to him, she was half-dressed. Her dress wasn’t completely covering her yet. His eyes gaze at her slender back, a heat climbs up his neck.

She turns at the sound of the door opening and her eyes meet his. She flushes.

“Kristoff!” She gasps, realizing the situation and attempts to cover herself with her arms.

“I-I’m sorry!” Kristoff blushes heavily, turning his eyes away. He quickly shuts the door, leaning against it. His heart is pondering.

The image of her back burns in his mind. The thoughts of what she could look like completely naked surface to his brain. 

He lifts a hand to his flushed face. He had only just told her that he loved her during her birthday celebration. His new living arrangements were also fairly new. They hadn’t quite reached that part of their relationship yet but that didn’t stop his brain from thinking about it. He longed for the time they could do such things.

“Kristoff, are you still there?” Anna’s voice sounds from behind the door.

“Y-yeah.. I’m here.” He replies.

“You.. you can come back in.” She says.

“Are.. are you sure?” 

“Yes, please.”

He moves back to facing the door, opening it again. She’s right there on the other side, now dressed.

“Kristoff I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you knock and..” Anna’s hurriedly explains. 

“It-It’s okay, Anna. I should be the one-”

“No, it’s not your fault. Really.” Anna smiles at him. He can’t help smiling back. He’s temporarily forgotten why he had come to her room.

“Was something the matter?” She inquires.

“N-No! Elsa, she wanted to tell you something- She’s having that meeting with-”

“O-oh! That’s right, thank you for telling me.” Anna says, leaning up close to him, kissing his cheek.

His eyes go wide once again, moving aside to let her exit her room. He watches her leave, placing a hand on his cheek.


End file.
